Tudo muda
by Artur Pendragon
Summary: Uma pessoa observa o relacionamento de Harry e Gina e vive coisas muito importantes que parecem serem simples ou banais demais.


Sinopse: Uma pessoa observa o relacionamento de Harry e Gina e vive coisas muito importantes que parecem serem simples ou banais demais.  
-Tudo muda-

Alguém caminha lentamente pelos corredores do castelo.

Sua sombra pode ser vista quando as chamas das poucas tochas do corredor o iluminam.

No peito, uma águia de bronze brilha.

O desconhecido pára em frente a um retrato não iluminado e sussurra algo, o retrato se move e ele desaparece quando penetra na escuridão daquele aposento.

Amanhece. No salão principal os alunos de Hogwarts comem tranqüilamente o café da manhã e conversam alegremente.

Depois de terminar de comer o seu sanduíche de frango, Harry percebe estar sendo observado. Ele move seu rosto para o lado direito, mas não vê ninguém com atitude suspeita.

Como está enganado, na mesa da Corvinal alguém está o observando.

Este alguém vê com uma certa vergonha e ciúme Harry pegar na mão de uma jovem ruiva, que expressa em seu sorriso maroto uma cativante alegria.

O corvinal carrega em sua cabeça um chapéu extremamente exótico, de cor roxo berrante, enorme, como também é a aba do chapéu, que faz com que o seu rosto fique escondido.

E no topo, um corvo de pelúcia.

O sinal bate, e algum tempo depois, e como é comum nos sábados, alguns alunos vão para a vila Hogsmeade.

O corvinal caminha entre as poucas ruas da vila, observado quase que desinteressado as vitrines da loja.

Desceu a rua principal, passou pela Zonko´s-Logros e Brincadeiras, onde pôde ver dois gêmeos altos e ruivos, passou pelo correio, de onde as corujas saíam em intervalos regulares e virou para uma rua lateral, onde viu uma pequena casa de chá, de onde saia vapor pelas janelas.

Em frente a uma das janelas, um rapaz moreno e uma moça ruiva estavam sentados numa mesa coberta por uma toalha lilás bordada. De mãos dadas.

Sentiu-se pouco à vontade ao ver a cena, uma sensação de desconforto percorreu-lhe a barriga até chegar ao cérebro.

Baixou o rosto sem antes ver a ruiva rir de algo que o moreno dissera.

Percebera o quão verdes eram os olhos do rapaz, que pareciam emitir uma luminosidade própria.

Caminhou então para uma rua estreita vazia, mas as poucas lojas que haviam estavam tumultuadas.

Começara a nevar, observou um cristal de neve cair no chão.

Sentiu o chapéu pesar-lhe na cabeça.

Como nunca percebera o quanto pesado era aquele chapéu?

Tirou o chapéu e examinou o ridículo corvo de pelúcia, a enorme aba que lhe cobria o rosto e deu-se conta de que a cor do chapéu era realmente doentia.

Pegou o chapéu e caminhou pela rua o segurando pela aba.

Entrou num pequeno prédio de dois andares, sua pintura de tom de sépia declarava o quanto antigo era.

O ambiente era escuro, mas as poucas mesas que haviam na sala eram iluminadas pelas chamas das velas que flutuavam acima delas.

Sentou-se numa mesa próxima da janela e observou a neve batendo na janela.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do grosso casaco que vestia e deles retirou uma folha de pergaminho e uma pena de mocho e pôs-se a escrever.

Sua mente criativa não trabalhava como antigamente.

Só conseguia pensar em ter visto Harry Potter com Gina Weasley na Madame Puddifoot e no que poderiam estar fazendo.

Outras lembranças do casal lhe atormentavam.

Via-os muitas vezes, trocando carinhos e olhares apaixonados.

Há algumas semanas, surpreendeu-se ao vê-los se beijando perto do lago.

Naquele momento, não conseguira demonstrar nenhuma fragilidade, mesmo quando os pares de olhos verdes e castanhos depararam-se com a sua presença.

Correra para dentro do castelo, e por alguma razão estava vazio.

Um som de água batendo contra pedras lhe fez sair desta lembrança.

Olhou em volta para saber de onde estava vindo o som.

Viu então um velhinho alto, magro e de barbas e cabelos cor de trigo tocar um estranho instrumento.

O som mudara e agora ouvia o canto de pássaros.

Começou a finalmente a escrever um poema, o som daquele instrumento estranho sempre lhe ajudava a pôr sua criatividade no papel.

Releu o poema e uma pontinha de esperança brotou em sua mente.

Talvez com aqueles versos conseguiria pelo menos a sua amizade de volta.

Passou mais uma hora até voltar para o castelo.

Da janela do seu quarto observou o lago congelado, que se assemelhava e muito com um espelho de prata, as árvores que estavam cobertas aqui e ali pela neve e os pinheiros davam a impressão de que eram mais fortes nesta época do ano.

Deitou-se na cama e dormiu abraçando o pergaminho em que escrevera a poesia.

O domingo manteve a aparência dos pinheiros, que agora, pelo inicio de tarde, estavam completamente brancos e quase inexistentes na imensidão branca que havia na Floresta Proibida e nos seus arredores.

Durante o seu almoço conseguira trocar seu chapéu estranho por um gorro de lã de cor turquesa.

Mais tarde foi para o sétimo andar, passou por três vezes por um trecho de parede lisa.

Observou uma porta muito lustrosa na parede.

Segurou a maçaneta de latão, abriu a porta e entrou numa sala espaçosa, iluminada por archotes bruxuleantes.

As paredes cobertas de estantes mostravam os mesmos livros que estudara há mais de um ano naquela sala.

O grupo aumentou desde que todos os alunos receberam, surpresos, a noticia de que

Voldemort realmente estava vivo.

Há alguns meses a AD era formada somente por grifinórios, corvinais e lufa-lufanos, mas agora os sonserinos haviam se unido à AD.

Atualmente os integrantes veteranos estavam estudando uma forma de impedir o Lord das Trevas de possuir um objeto precioso que estava escondido em algum lugar do Ministério.

O líder daquela ordem, o moreno rapaz de olhos incrivelmente verdes, estava sentado em um pufe que parecia demasiado macio.

Ele estava conversando com um rapaz muito alto, ruivo, que acariciava demoradamente os cabelos castanhos e espessos de uma moça que estudava um pergaminho.

Percorreu seus olhos pela sala e viu três ou seriam quatro?

Jovens em penumbra, as cores amarelas e verdes dos brasões brilhavam naquela meia escuridão, jorros de luz colorida saiam de suas varinhas e atingiam almofadas de seda, que iam ao seu alcance, certamente eram feitiços convocatórios.

Caminhou até um pufe azul-marinho e sentou-se nele, como tudo parecia vazio.

Prazerosa e ao mesmo tempo tediamente vazio.

Sentia-se que não devia estar ali.

Mesmo chegando todos os membros da AD, que logo iam praticando feitiços defensivos e convocatórios, via que nada ali lhe interessava.

Nem mesmo o livro que tentava ler era interessante.

Levantou-se e deixou o livro no pufe.

Andou em direção à porta e viu-a se abrir.

Um belo sorriso branco surgiu no rosto da moça ruiva que entrara.

Estava acompanhada por duas garotas que também tinham em seus peitos o brasão da Grifinória.

As garotas se dirigiram para um canto da sala, onde foram espiar dois sonserinos praticarem feitiços defensivos.

Retornou seu olhar para a ruiva que não estava mais em frente à porta.

Ouviu os risos que sabia a quem pertenciam, como poderia esquecer?

Depois de tantas vezes ouvi-los?

Caminhou devagar em direção a Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony.

Harry havia recebido Gina com um abraço.

Os quatro riam de algo.

O quê os fazia rir?

Qual era o motivo de tanta alegria?

Parou.

Sentiu um pensamento estranho penetrar na sua mente.

Mais uma vez aquilo aconteceria.

De alguma forma sabia que iria acontecer.

Quando o moreno beijou os lábios da ruiva, seu rosto pareceu ter endurecido.

Ele fechara os olhos e começara a se contorcer.

A alegria que antes via e ouvira tornou-se efêmera.

Harry caiu no chão.

Gritava e seus gritos pareciam ser de alguém sendo queimado.

Ele levou suas mãos para o rosto.

Gina ajoelhou-se diante de Harry e o abraçou.

Ela sentiu como ele estava gelado.

Os membros da A.D correram para onde estava acontecendo àquela cena.

Todos estavam surpresos.

Até mesmo Hermione, a aluna mais inteligente da escola não sabia como agir.

Agora eles estavam tristes, amedrontados e preocupados.

Por quê se preocupavam tanto com ele?

Aproximou-se perto de Gina.

Viu seu rosto coberto de lágrimas.

Ela segurava a mão de Harry e dizia:

O que posso fazer para tirá-lo deste sofrimento?- sussurrou. – Voldemort o está perturbando!

Como que ela conseguira pronunciar o nome do mago das trevas?

Não tinha medo?

Harry começou a dizer palavras que não fazia sentido.

Era uma língua estranha e familiar.

Minutos depois todos ali na sala ouviram ele conversar com Voldemort.

Às vezes era a voz de Voldemort que saía de sua boca.

Gina o abraçou mais uma vez.

Beijou suas mãos, dizendo palavras que tentava formar um feitiço.

Aquele amor, aquela devoção...

Que nunca tivera.

De onde vinha?

Não podia mais assistir aquilo.

Afastou-se dos colegas que ainda contemplavam o sofrimento do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Será que agora ele sobreviveria?

Sim.

Ele voltara ao normal.

Coçava fortemente a cicatriz, mas estava bem.

Olhou envergonhado para todos que o observavam.

Você está bem... Harry?- Gina perguntou.

Eu...eu...-ele gaguejou, abraçou Gina e disse algo em seu ouvido.

Continuou afastando, chegou à porta e abriu.

Sentiu que ainda fazia frio lá fora.

Pensou.

E por que não?

Desceu as escadas e foi para perto do lago congelado.

Lá, dois corvinais primeiranistas observavam os peixes do Lago nadarem.

Você chegou. – dissera um menino loiro, seus olhos tinham a cor da pedra olho de tigre.

O que estão fazendo?

Observando os peixes. Os peixes.

Quem dissera fora uma menina morena, os olhos lilases que refletiram por um momento os peixes que ela observara.

Posso ver também?

Claro. Eles sempre mudam quando o lago congela, mas são sempre os mesmos não é?

O menino mergulhou a mão na água gelada e um peixe dourado nadou perto dela e depois desapareceu quando adentrou nas algas.

É... Como nós.-disse a menina.

Observou o Lago. Os peixes nadavam. Via que alguns mudavam de cor.

Como vocês?

Não. Como todos nós. Nós três mudamos. Nunca notou?- o menino perguntou

As pessoas sempre mudam ou mudaram. É só você se lembrar da sua infância e imaginar como será quando for mais maduro.- disse a menina de olhos lilases – Percebeu o quanto mudou e o quanto mudará?- a garotinha sorriu.

Sorriu também.

Tudo iria mudar e por quê se preocupar?

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e retirou um pergaminho.

Pegou a varinha do bolso, e descongelou um pedaço do Lago.

Leu o pergaminho e o jogou no Lago.

Então...

A pessoa em que está pensando também mudará. -disse o garoto.

Mudará?-perguntou, surpreso.

Espere. Nós esperamos pouco tempo para verem os peixes mudarem, por que seria diferente com uma pessoa ?-a menina perguntou, ao terminar a frase deu um sorriso.

E então uma brisa soprou, levando flocos de neve para longe do Lago.


End file.
